Dylan
by Laurette94
Summary: Dylan Richards is a sixth-year Gryffindor. Set in the Marauders era, can she win over Moony, or is she not worthy of his werewolf heart? RL/OC pairing. 2nd Fanfic.  Poor summary I know  Read it, Review it, Love it! xo
1. Never Fear, The Marauders Are Here!

AN: Hey you guyss! I decided to start another fanfic, but with Remus as our 'Fabio'. I just wanted to do something different really, I'm not abandoning my other fic 'Love Will Set You Free' at all. I shall still try to update as soon as I can. Which will probably be on Tuesdays and Saturdays. I'm going to see if I can post this every Monday and Thursday. I hope you enjoy this, it's in first-person (Something I've never done before) and there are a couple of curse words, which is the reason why I've rated this as 'T' Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the magnificent characters our Queen J.K. Rowling had created for us to enjoy. Dylan and Beth are mine.

CHAPTER ONE; NEVER FEAR, THE MARAUDERS ARE HERE!

"Godammit Dylan, why aren't you listening to me?" An annoyed voice boomed. Stirring me from a book I was reading. It was called 'Bonjour Tristesse' by a French author called Francoise Sagan. It was probably the 5th time I've read it. It usually means I can avoid Beth's ramblings, but unfortunately she notices after a while.

"Ah shit, sorry Beth. You know how I get when I start reading!" I said bashfully. Closing the book and giving Beth my full attention.

"Damn right, jeez woman, it's as if you go into a trance!" Beth said with a teasing grin. Beth was so right. Sometimes I'm surprised I'm not in Ravenclaw, the amount of times I've been left embarrassed in lesson when I get a bit too absorbed in the books.

"What were you saying?" I said crossing one leg over the other, interlacing my hands. "Lie down, make yourself comfortable." I liked to annoy Beth by doing this, sometimes she spoke so much to me I felt like I was her own therapist.

"Shut up!" Beth laughed, throwing an empty box of Chocolate Frogs at me. I love Beth to death, but she really has a poor aim. It landed straight in front of her.

"Ohh, now that's embarrassing!" I smirked. Beth rolled her eyes and ate another Every Flavour Bean. We literally empty the food trolley every year. Don't judge, I just get hungry!

"And how are my lovely ladies doing this fine September 1st?"

Oh great, here's Sirius. I'm good friends with Sirius, he's a laugh. We're in the same house. He's a right old ladies man, last year it seemed that he had a different girl on his arm every week! Now that we're entering our 6th year, I doubt it's going to be any different.

"Oh hey Padfoot." Beth said cheerfully, blushing slightly. Beth has a massive crush on Sirius. She told me when we were in 3rd year.

"Where are your other musketeers?" I asked. Sirius never travelled without his little companions, I swear they are joined together by the hip or something.

"Just trying to scrimp some food from some first-years. It seems you've bought everything once again, fat cow." Sirius replied and poked his tongue out.

"Fuck off!" I laughed. Cheeky git, he always loves to wind me up!

"So how was your holiday, Richards?" Sirius asked me whilst taking a seat next to Beth. Jeez, I don't think I've seen a tomato as red as Beth's face.

"Same old, same old, Black. Went skiing in the alps, shot some ducks." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I'm lucky enough to come from a rich family. My mum's a muggle architect and my dad works for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. He's in charge of the department.

"Poor ducks, you know that's the first sign of a serial killer, Dylan. I hope you know that!" Sirius replied with a wink.

"In that case, I'd better watch out if I were you. I'm always looking for volunteers to practise on." I smirked back. How I've missed mine and Sirius' banter.

"How was yours Beth?" Sirius asked politely. I tried to give him a warning look. Man is he going to regret asking her that!

"My holiday was great, we went camping in the Lake District and I caught a fish. It rained the whole time, and the tent got soaked through. I really wanted to dry us all off with a quick charm, but obviously I'm not old enough to do it yet. So…" I zoned out at this point, poor Beth. She must have been hit with the diarrhoea of the mouth curse or something when she was younger. She pretty much never stops talking, she even talks in her sleep for Godric's sake!

"That's great Beth, really great!" I said with a false sense of enthusiasm, giving a pointed look at Sirius who was trying desperately hard not to smirk.

"Oh it was, I loved it." She ended with a sigh, looking out of the window, her ice blue eyes beginning to gloss over.

Thank Merlin for that!

"Never fear, the rest of the Marauders are here!" Sirius said enthusiastically, I looked to see what he was on about when I saw Remus, James and Peter stood at the door.

"Moony, Prongs, Wormtail." I nodded at the boys, who nodded back in return.

"Dylan, how are you my friend!" James said cheerfully, sitting down next to Sirius, whilst Remus and Peter sat next to me.

"All is well my brother, all is well. And how art thou?" I asked, doing my best Shakespearian impression. Me and James had a laugh too, although he seemed to refrain from the insults. That was clearly Sirius' job.

"I art fine…eth." James said, struggling to make his reply sound Shakespeare-ish.

"That was poor James, really poor." Remus said, causing me to look at him. Remus barely said anything when all of the Marauders were around. He usually just came out with wise cracks or to discourage James and Sirius from whatever mishap they were about to deploy. He was almost like the father of the two, but it didn't stop him from having a go at whatever they were doing.

"I agree with Moony, Prongs." I winked back at James, who blew a raspberry at me. I put a hand over my heart to fake hurt. Really, the boy was unbelievably rude sometimes!

Sirius and James launched into their own private discussion, with lots of arm waving and high-fives.

"They must be up to something." Remus whispered to me, with a barely concealed grin.

"Moony my dear, when are they NOT up to something?" I replied. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but then gave up and nodded.

"Bets on it having something to do with Snape." Remus said back, raising an eyebrow. It was almost definitely something to do with Snape.

In our 5th year, James decided to taunt Snape big style. He disarmed him, and hung him upside down in front of pretty much all of the 5th year Gryffindors. James also made Snape's trousers fall down, revealing some rather nasty, grey undergarments. Lilly ran to his rescue, of course. They were best friends at the time, but Snape got so mad he called her a 'mudblood', which is pretty much the worst thing you can call a muggle-born witch/wizard.

They haven't spoken since, well, apart from Snape trying to apologise to her. All of the marauders now dislike Snape, a lot. And since that incident they've bullied him pretty badly, I even saw Snape cry once.

I quite like Severus though, we've been partnered up in Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts quite a lot, and he's a really clever guy. We get along, most of the time. He has a real bad temper on him, I remember one time he snapped at me for asking him a question.

I feel sorry for him, I told Lilly to forgive him loads of times, but she just tells me to go away. It's a shame really, he really likes Lilly and some say he even loves her.

"I would bet all of my life savings that it is Moony. You know how much they hate Snape." I said with a shrug.

"True. Anyway, Dylan…What's that you're reading?" Remus asked, pointing to my book.

"Bonjour Tristesse." I replied, holding the book up, and presenting it as if I was on some sort of shopping channel that you get on TV.

"Again?" Remus asked with a bemused expression. "I can't believe I didn't recognise the cover, I believe that's the 3rd time you've read that?"

"5th, actually. I read it during the summer." I replied with a wink. I don't know what he's talking about, I've seen Remus read To Kill A Mockingbird at least 10 times, not that I'm counting of course!

"Oh right, was that during your stay in your Tuscany Villa?"

"Not you too, Moony!" I replied feigning shock. Cheeky bugger, I swear all marauders are just the same! Remus chuckled at this and relaxed back in his seat. It wasn't that long to go before we arrived at Hogwarts.

I decided this would be a good time to start reading my book again, it was an effective time-waster.

Before too long the Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogsmeade and the students were desperate to get off the train. I woke up Beth, who had fallen asleep since the last time I spoke to her. She looked a bit bleary eyed, and her blonde hair was sticking humorously up at one side. I didn't want to tell her, purely because she looked funny, but I knew that if she did actually find out that I didn't tell her, she would punch me.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this guys, it's a bit different I know, I really want to know what you think of this. Please leave a review, your opinions matter so much to me!


	2. The Game

AN: I am so sorry for not updating this for ages guys. I swear I had uploaded this, but I noticed I didn't when I checked it out earlier! So here it is, thank you so much for being patient, and an extra thanks to sweetsilent3, Black Rose Weasley and Cassia4U for reviewing. You rock tonnes.

DISCLAIMER; I only own my OC's, the rest belong to the stupendous J.K. Rowling

CHAPTER TWO; THE GAME

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid shouted over the excited chatter of the 'little ones.' Buggers they are the lot of them, I've harboured some sort of grudge against them ever since a litle bratty Slytherin lobbed a dungbomb at me in my fourth year.

"Wotcher Hagrid," I yelled at the half-giant. He's alright is Hagrid, a terrible cook and has a strange fixation with extremely dangerous animals but me and the guys always go down to have a chat with him.

"Alrigh' Dylan," Hagrid shouted back at me.

I walked up to the other Gryffindors and we got on one of the carriages, thankfully we all fit one, Sirius and James have gotten so tall it's like sitting on two benches with stick insects. The more I think of it actually, all of them have changed over the summer. Sirius' hair has gotten longer and hes growing this ridiculous moustache.

"Hey Black, nice 'tache, where did you buy it?" I said saracastically, it really is stupid.

"Same place as you Richards, although mine isn't as curly and vaudeville as yours," Sirius smirked back. Damn, I can never beat him.  
>"Fucker," I replied trying not to laugh.<p>

Sirius isn't the only one who has changed though, James' hair may be as untidy as ever but I swear he's grown a foot or two since the last time I saw him. Peter hasn't changed though, he's just as mouse like as ever, just a bit wider than last time. Remus seems to be more ill, bless him. His transformations have really taken a toll on his health. He has even more scars on his face.

When it comes to me though, I haven't really changed that much. Well at least I don't think I have. I cut my hair, it used to be really long, way past my shoulders,  
>it's just below them now. I've dyed it too, it used to be a dark blonde, but I changed it to a light brown. My mum went mad when she saw me, I did it without asking her you see. I just fancied a change but she's always been against me changing it, she told me that loads of people would kill to have my hair colour. I told her she was being a bit overdramatic, so she just growled at me and walked out. Didn't make me change my mind though! I thought my new hair made my blue eyes stand out a bit more, plus it wasn't too much of a dramatic transformation. My dad didn't really care, thank Merlin.<p>

When we got to Hogwarts we made our way to the hall and took our seats at Gryffindor table whilst we waited for the first years to be sorted in to their houses. Every year me and Sirius tried to guess each student's new house before the sorting hat announced it, I sucked at this frankly, we did however have our own unique system in picking each student's new house.

"Ready Black?" I asked Sirius as the first years started to gather at the front of the hall.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sirius replied. I need, no must win this year!

After the sorting hat had finished singing its cheesy song, good ol' Minnie McGonagall started reading out the first years names.

"Anderson, Mark." A small black haired boy with long hair stepped out to sit on the chair.

"What do you reckon, Black?" I asked Sirius.

"Slytherin definitley, he's got a major case of Snape-itis. Look at him, just like that greasy git!" Sirius replied, smirking slightly. Black was right, he looked just like Snape.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

"Good call Black," I said, half defeated. 1-0 to Sirius I guess.

"Carlton, Angela," A girl with rounded glasses in brown hair in pigtails stepped forward.

"Ohh, Ravenclaw for sure," I said with an air of confidence.

"Really? I thought she was Gryffindor," Sirius whispered back.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Shit!" I said quietly as the whole Gryffindor table applauded the new arrival.

"Haha, 2-0 to Padfoot!" Sirius said smugly, I smacked him around the head. Smug git.

"Fryer, Jonathon," A tall boy with a dopey grin on his face walked up to the sorting hat.

"Definitely Hufflepuff," Me and Sirius said at the same time exchanging looks of amusement.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ha, knew it," I said. First one I actually got right, shame Sirius got it too though.

"Marks, Harry," A small boy with extremely bushy eyebrows and a shifty look in his eyes approached the Sorting Hat.

"Ravenclaw," Sirius muttered. I raised a brow at him.

"He is such a Slytherin, even more so then that Snape boy," I said arrogantly. The shifty look in his eyes man, he was so Slytherin. A Salazar Slytherin wannabe if ever I saw one.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat announced.

"HA, SUCK IT BLACK!" I yelled with glee, as I stood up and pointed at Sirius who was trying to hide his dissapointment.

Unfortunately I only guessed 5 students right, Sirius got the rest of them, git. I don't even know how he does it, he won't tell me. He says it's a 'gift'. As great as Dumbledore is, after the students have been sorted into their houses, my attention span shrinks to a size smaller than Peter's whole brain. Thankfully his speeches are never that long, usually just a warning about the Forbidden Forest.

"I seem to recall this is the third time in a row you've lost," Sirius said with a smirk as we tucked into dinner.

"Just you wait until next year Black, I'll wipe that smug look off your face," I said ruefully. However, I still don't know how the hell I'm going to beat him. Must be one of those weird talents you have, like being double-jointed or something.

"I'm looking forward to that," Sirius replied.

"Hey Lupin, why the long face?" I asked Remus who was watching mine and Sirius' conversation with somewhat of a forlorn look on his face.

"Nothing, Dylan. I'm okay," He replied with a sad smile. Shit, I just rememebered. The moon was going to be early this month, he must be thinking about that.

"Come on Moony, tell all to your Uncle James," James said with a mischevious grin.

"It's fine James, Dylan honestly," Remus replied. I really do feel sorry for him sometimes. The other Marauders became Animagi to look after Remus when he transforms, but he doesn't have anyone who is a werewolf to understand what he goes through. I tried becoming an Animagus, but I just found it too difficult.

"The full moon is like in four days isn't it?" Beth asked. Oh fuck, I could have smacked Beth. God bless her she really does put her foot in it sometimes. I wasn't the only one who felt the same, James and Sirius gave her death glares along with me. I made a choking noise to tell her she'd just messed up, but unfortunately she didn't get the hint.

"Does it hurt, you know when you turn into a werewolf?" Beth continued. Shutupshutupshutup I shouted in my head, trying to send it to Beth through telepathy.  
>Unfortunately it's yet another skill I haven't mastered. Poor Remus, he looked shell shocked.<p>

"It's not so bad anymore," Remus said quietly, with yet another smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'd hate to be a werewolf. To have to alienate yourself from everyone in case you kill somebody. I'd feel so alone all of the time, I don't know how you do it,"  
>Beth continued. Remus' eyes widened in shock. All of us were stunned into awkward silence. How could Beth be so insensitive? My hand was actually itching to slap her.<p>

"So, do you think we'll be with the Slytherins in Potions again?" I asked, trying to change the conversation and to break the tension.

"Probably, but if I see Snivellus I'm gonna hex him to the other side of next week," Sirius said with a mean glint in his eyes.

"Sirius, please," Lily said with a pained expression.

"Sorry Lil, but he deserves all he gets for what he did to you," Sirius said carefully. Well done Sirius, upset her again.

After the feast, which was pretty damn good by the way, other than Beth making a complete arse of herself, We all made our way back to the tower.

"I'm off to bed guys, I'm knackered," Sirius said, stretching dramatically.

"Yeah I might do that too actually, want a good nights sleep before lessons tomorrow," Remus said walking after Sirius.

"Night then," I said sarcastically following after them. All this talk of sleep made me doubly tired.

"All of these bloody stairs," I muttered to myself, that's one of the main things I hate about being in 6th year, it means you have to climb more flights of stairs to get to your dorm.

I noticed that I was going to be sharing a dorm with Lily and Beth. Not that I wasn't happy, I was with people I knew, but after Beth's major cock-up tonight I didn't know whether or not being in the same dorm with her was a good idea.

"Hey Lil, Beth," I said politely as I walked into the dorm. Beth had just gotten changed into her pyjamas and Lily had just climbed into bed.

"Hey Dylan, do you think I upset Remus earlier?" Beth asked me. Of course you did you stupid girl, I thought. Honestly that girl is so dense sometimes, I bet light bends around her.

"No, of course you didn't," I lied, I was way too tired to launch into a deep conversation with Beth.

"I didn't think so. I was just curious wasn't I? I mean I bet he gets asked that all the time. He should be used to it by now," Beth continued, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah," I said with a bored voice as I changed into my own pyjamas.

"Did you see how Sirius looked at me earlier Dyl?" Beth asked as I ignored her, please be quiet I thought.

"Dyl!" Beth shouted. Crap, I guess I need to answer that one.

"Beth please, I want to go to sleep," I replied, trying not to show my annoyance.

"Fine, we can talk about it in the morning," Beth said as she yawned and went to sleep. Thank Godric.

"Night Beth," I said as I climbed into bed.

"Night," Beth said sleepily.

Thankfully, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell straight to sleep. I still couldn't believe how stupid Beth was, even as I skirted off the edge of consciousness

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in donkeys years. I swear I'm as dense as Beth sometimes! Next chapter will be up sooner than this one, promise! xox


	3. A Slytherin And A Gryffindor

AN: Hello, sorry for such a late update, I couldn't sleep until I finished this chapter, I bet I'll pay for it in the morning though O.o It is a bit Remus/OC lite, but I'm putting more of a background story in first.

DISCLAIMER; JK Rowling is the boss, she owns all characters apart from Dylan and Beth.

CHAPTER THREE; A SLYTHERIN AND A GRYFFINDOR

We were all sat in the Great Hall the next day, waiting to get our timetables from Minnie McGonagall. I love that woman, and it's not just because she's the Head of Gryffindor, she kicks ass. I remember last year she made a 5th Year Slytherin cry just by looking at them. I bet they couldn't cope with her awesomeness.

"Alright Minnie?" Sirius shouted as she came towards our end of the table. We sit closest to the doors, it means we can get out quicker and avoid being stuck in a human traffic jam.

"Good morning Messr Black," 'Minnie' replied sternly. I swear I saw her smirk slightly. She loves us all really.

"Got anything good for us?" James asked. I think Minnie favours James a bit, and Sirius. It's probably because of all the trouble they cause, Minnie secretly does love a bit of trouble. They pull off some cracking pranks though, like the food fight of '75. Filch was scrubbing mashed potatoes off of the walls for days, and I was washing tomato soup out of my hair for days.

"If you mean your new timetable Messr Potter then yes, I have them here," Minnie replied, showing the pale red parchment.

"We're not with the Slytherins for Potions again are we Minnie?" I asked, my voice full of hope. We've been with the Slytherins since first year, it's never been a good combination. We just fight all of the time, especially with the Marauders against Snape. It was worse last year, especially when Snape called Lily the 'M' word.

"I'm afraid so Miss Richards, you're with them in Defence Against The Dark Arts too, You do have the Hufflepuffs with you in Potions as well." Minnie replied, casually shattering my dreams.

"Shit," I muttered. The look of death I received then from Minnie told me that she had heard that. I gave her my sweetest smile and pretended to be interested in whatever Remus was reading.

"Did you have a nice summer Minnie?" Sirius asked. I didn't hear the reply because I'd heard it all last year, and the year before that, and the year before that… you catch my drift. Sirius or James (They're usually interchangeable) distracts Minnie with a pointless conversation whilst the other tries to pelt various objects at Snape. Snape gets super mad and goes off on one, usually resulting in him getting detention with Filch and leaving Sirius/James in stitches, it's a fine art really.

"Alright Moony?" I asked. I was hoping he'd be okay after Beth's major cock-up last night.

"Oh, hello Dylan, I didn't see you there," Remus said, jumping at the sound of my voice and putting his book down. Really, once he just thinks about a book he may as well be dead.

"Are you okay, I mean after last night? I could have throttled Beth," I asked, yes, there were more subtle ways in asking whether or not he was okay, but my no nonsense approach usually does the trick.

"Yes I guess so, I better get used to it. When people find out what I am they're going to ask questions," Remus replied shrugging his shoulders. He sounded like he didn't care, but to me there was a sadness to his voice. Poor mite, I wouldn't tell him, but I really do feel sorry for him.

"Now, I know this is a bit extreme, but if you ever need to… let's say 'never see Beth again'," I said, adding air quotes. "It can be arranged, all you've got to do is ask," I continued, putting on my best Mafia Don impression. Remus laughed heartily, ha. I knew I could make that poor sonofabitch laugh.

"Whilst I'm sure that you will be able to 'get rid of Beth', I'm not too good with the idea of there being a murder investigation taking place at Hogwarts," Remus replied, adding his own air quotes.

"Who said there was anything about a murder?" I said with a gasp, putting a hand to my heart to feign hurt. "I meant that I would take Beth to a deserted road in the country and leave her to make her own way back."

"Sure you did," Remus replied sarcastically, laughing again.

"Are you sure you're alright though Remy? I know the full moon's coming up and if you need to talk to anyone I'm here," I said seriously. Yes, I know that it was a soppy thing for me to say, but Remus is probably my closest friend of the Marauders, sure I jerk around with Sirius and he's a laugh, but if you ever need someone to talk to without passing judgement it's Remus.

"Thanks, well I'm going to the Shreiking Shack tonight, if you really want to you can walk to it with me, but you've got to promise me that as soon as we get to the Whomping Willow you leave immediately. I don't want you to get hurt," Remus replied with a warm smile. Bless, he really is a nice guy when he doesn't have a book in his hands. I nodded and was about to say something when me and Remus looked up just in time to see a lump of porridge collide with the side of Snape's face.

As much as I try to stay neutral towards Severus with the whole war campaign he has going on with my friends, that was funny as hell. The whole Gryffindor table exploded with laughter, along with the Hufflepuffs and half of the Ravenclaw table. The Slytherin table remained in deathly silence.

After looking at our timetables and Snape being assigned detention with Filch again after he almost threw the entire Slytherin table at James and Sirius who were beyond hysterical laughter, we were dismayed to find that our first lesson was indeed Potions…with the Slytherins oh the joy.

We made our way down to the dungeons, which is miserable enough in itself and lined up outside ol' Sluggy Slughorn's classroom. We quite liked Sluggers, myself, Remus, James and Sirius were in his 'Slug Club' and had gone to quite a few of his 'dos. They were good, if you liked being sucked up to the entire time, which I must admit, Sirius loved. It was nothing like having a good old ego massage along with food. I'd usually go with Remus to these parties Slughorn would through, James would either ask Lily or go by himself and Sirius would take a random girl in the year below. They honestly would kill an infant to go with him.

When we were sat in the classroom, Professor Slughorn came bursting in, holding armfuls of bottles and vials, it was honestly like a juggling act. He would have one vial almost fall to the floor, he'd get that one and then a bottle would come out of his grasp, Godric knows why he couldn't just levitate them to his desk.

"Morning Sixth Years, welcome back," Professor Slughorn said cheerily.

"Now that you are all entering your NEWTs years, I thought that this year would just be three giant projects in which you are put into pairs and complete a series of tasks," Slughorn said, slightly out of breath as he finally sorted out the glassware.

Pretty much all of the class heaved out a sigh of dislike. That meant we could be paired with our rival house. I would bet on Beth's life I'd be paired with Snape. I had been many times before and Slughorn, for some strange reason called us his 'dream team' James and Sirius would never let me forget that one.

After wheezing out the list of students and who they would be paired with (Beth's life is safe, I am with Snape again) I sat down next to my partner. Snape was still looking maddened with what happened in the Hall. There was still a couple of chunks of porridge on his face and his hand was curled tightly around his quill, he was obviously not pleased to see me.

"Wotcher Sev," I said with fake enthusiasm as I got out my textbook, notebook and quill.

"Hmmf," Snape mumbled, refusing to look at me. I could tell straight away that this term was going to be a LOT of fun.

"This term we are going to be studying the effects of Felix Felicis. Now can anyone tell me what this potion is more commonly known as?" Slughorn asked. That's easy, the good luck potion. I didn't put my hand up though, I never usually did in lessons, I only ever answered questions when I was personally asked.

After a bit more of Q&A time with Professor Slughorn (Lily answered most of the questions, Severus' head kept snapping up at the sound of her voice) we settled down into our pairs to start off our project. Straight away Snape started to scribble notes down on his parchment, I looked at him in confusion. Why the heck wasn't he telling me what he was doing?

I sighed and relaxed back in my chair, I guess I should leave Snape in peace, his patience had already been tested once today. I looked around the classroom, James had been paired with Lily, so he couldn't be any happier, he kept not-so-subtly putting his arm around Lily. I noticed Snape growled whenever he saw that happening and eventually got back to his notes, there were random blobs ink on his parchment, perhaps out of his contempt towards James.

Half the lesson had gone, Snape was still hastily working on his notes, they had started to fill most of the desk, my eyes kept drifting over to Remus who looked exasperated, seeing as though he was working with a Hufflepuff.

"Why so secretive Snape?" I asked, craning my neck to look at what he was doing.

"That's none of your business," Snape snarled, putting a protective arm over his work. Jerkoff.

"Hey, come on man. We're partners, I don't like it either, but we've got to work together on this," I replied, lacking enthusiasm. If he wasn't going to cooperate, I wasn't going to put in the effort to make him cooperate.

"Fine," Snape replied, shoving his parchment towards me, moody fucker. I tried to decipher his handwriting, and when I did I realised how genius it was. He had basically planned out the whole project. Fortunately, I was good enough at Potions to understand most of the formulae and what the overall idea was, and it was easily O grade standard.

"This is fantastic, Snape," I said in wonder as I examined the parchment, as douchey as Snape was acting right now, I couldn't discredit his epicness.

"I'm so glad you approve," Snape said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, the only things that ever came out of Snape's mouth were either sarcastic or said with a snarl. I was used to it.

"Haha," I replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Thanks to your friends I'm in detention again," Snape said bitterly as he snatched the parchment out of my hands.

"In a conversational mood are we?" I replied with a bit of venom, not that I wasn't enjoying the sudden change in demeanour from him.

"No,"

"Look, I know it happens every year and they never get caught. I'm not siding with them Snape," I said, as much as the boy infuriated me, I knew how he felt, the whole unrequited love business. As much as I barely admitted it, I did like Remus, a lot. I knew that he didn't like me back though, he's married to his goddamn books.

"How honourable of you," Snape said sarcastically. Git, I'm trying to be nice!

"Stop being a stubborn little shit and listen to me!" I said angrily, trying not to yell at him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Snape replied, the heat coming to his voice too.

"Because I'm probably the only person at Hogwarts who is on your side!" I snarled. It was true, I didn't appreciate how James treated Snape that day. Snape looked at me in shock.

"Really?" Snape asked in surprise.

"Yes, now stop being a git and let me help you with our project," I said, heaving a sigh of relief that the dunderhead had finally listened to what I had to say.

AN: I know this seems a bit Snape heavy, even though he isn't who one of the main characters in this, but I thought it would be interesting to have a friendship between Dylan and him. I did put in Dylan's feelings towards Remus slightly, but they will develop as the chapters go on. A big hug and thanks to Black Rose Weasley who is pretty much my sole motivator for this, thank you so much for reviewing me.


	4. The Shrieking Shack

AN: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated this in forever! I have been super busy revising and preparing for my exams I have had 0 time to write and or update. I owe you all Redvines! I am the worst Fanfiction writer in the world :( There is a wee bit of violence in this so don't say I didn't warn 'yer.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any HP-related thing. It all belongs to the supermegafoxyawesomehot J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER FOUR; THE SHRIEKING SHACK

"Are you ready Moony?" I asked as I put on my outdoor robes. Remus nodded. Tonight was the night of his transformation. He had asked me to come with him, not a lot of people knew this but along with the other Marauders I was also an animagus. I learnt alongside the other guys, but it took me longer, which was why I hardly ever talked about it. James never let me forget it, always bragging about how long it took me to become one. James can be a right prick sometimes.

Whenever I change into my animal form, I turn into a panther. I was pretty impressed with myself the first time I did it, so much so I knocked James through a wall with a swipe of my paw. I told everyone I did that by accident, of course(!)

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Moony said nervously as he put on his outdoor robe.

"You don't have to do this you know," Remus said as we headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"As I seem to recall you're the one who invited me to come with you," I teased.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt," Remus said, stopping and turning to look at me. Wow, I'd never seem him so up close before, his honey coloured eyes were full of understanding, intelligence and concern. A few scars littered his face, but they didn't take away from his looks. It gave him more character. Woah, look at me being all poetic, and Beth-like. Shutupbrain!

"Pfft please," I scoffed batting my hand.

"I know I said you can come with me, but I never said you could stay afterwards. It's too dangerous!"

"I can turn into a goddamn panther, you remember what I did to you that time you tried to go for me last year!"

"I don't recall it, but yeah, I've still got the scars," Remus said shyly.

"It proves that I can defend myself, come on. You've been able to control yourself better than you have before. I'll be fine," I said stubbornly. I was not going to back down.

"I can't take that risk Dylan, I would never forgive myself."

"Then why do you let Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail come along, why not me?" I asked, starting to get a bit annoyed. We had left the main gate now and were only a few minutes away from the Whomping Willow.

"Because. Well, it doesn't matter. You're going as soon as we get to the Whomping Willow," Remus stuttered. I rolled my eyes, it was probably because I'm a girl. He's old fashioned like that.

"I'm not leaving Remus. We can go through your transformation together. We're friends after all." I said, stepping in front of him. Remus almost tripped and scowled at me before walking on again.

"Fine," he hissed as we stood in front of the tree.

"Immobulus!" I yelled as a branch threatened to knock me off my feet, a jet of light came out my wand and the tree stood still, as if paralysed. I shot a smug look at Remus before climbing down the hole into the Shrieking Shack.

We made our way through the passage-way and came to a halt in front of a rickety looking staircase. I stopped and let Remus past me.

"Werewolves first," I said with a grin as Remus rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs. Once at the top we set our bags down in the room Remus had become accustomed to. I sat in the furthest corner of the room and sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Remus asked as he sat on the frail piano. I laughed sardonically.

"You painfully transform into a mythical beast every full moon and you ask ME if there's something wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Remus replied sheepishly, scanning his eyes across the room. He checked his watch. "Just over 10 minutes until the full moon comes I think. We best get ourselves prepared."

I stood up and stretched dramatically as we started to build a makeshift barrier around Remus. It helped, momentarily to stop him from attacking anyone.

"I wonder where James and Sirius are," I said thoughtfully as I assembled a blockade of chairs.

"Peter too," Remus replied. I rolled my eyes, I never liked Peter, his face annoyed me.

Just as we finished building the barrier, it looked very impressive from my end, I must say. We heard a commotion downstairs. It sounded like the scatter of hooves and paws.

"Well here they are," I said as I saw the animagus forms of Peter, James and Sirius burst through the door.

"Not one for a dramatic entrance are we?" Remus said in what he thought was a comical tone. I stared at him until his eyes fell to the floor.

Sirius barked and went to stand next to me. James shook his antlers and stood next to Sirius before changing back into their human form.

"Didn't think you'd transform without the Marauder's help now did you?" James said proudly.

"Guys, it's okay. Dylan is here," Remus said shyly.

"And you thought she'd stop you from killing everyone at Hogwarts by herself?" Sirius said jest fully, although you could see the hurt in Remus' eyes.

"Forgetting that time I kicked your arse then Padfoot?" I said as I turned to scowl at Sirius. Sirius blushed slightly and pretended he didn't hear what I just said. Ha, 1-0 to Dylan I think.

"Jeez will you two just get a room?" James said in exasperation. Me, Sirius and Remus (I assume) all looked at James in horror. Way to make it awkward James.

"Yeah, I think I'm about to transform now," Remus said as he yelped in pain. I looked out of one of the few windows in the room and I gasped as I saw the moon uncover itself from the clouds. It was time.

Instantly myself and the others changed into our animagus forms. I stretched my joints, it had been a while since I was last a panther. The only real distinctive feature about me was my eyes. As a human I have quite bright blue eyes, and when I turn into my animagus form, my eyes are still the same shade.

Remus let out another yelp, and made a loud CRACK noise, that must have been his limbs stretching. I always found that bit to be really gross. I moved to stand in front of the door, to block Remus from escaping just as I heard another yelp, it seemed more pained that time. Even though the barrier between us was quite high, you could now see Remus' transformed head peak out from the top of it.

"_Get ready Richards,"_ Sirius said.

"_You're the one that's going to need it, Black,"_ I replied. The reason why we could talk to each other is that when we all became animagii we, with a little bit of help from 'Minnie' established a mental link between us all so that we could communicate when we were in our animagus form. That meant we could hear and talk to each other, like our own thoughts.

"_Will you two shut up and focus on not getting ourselves killed?" _James said angrily in my head, I turned to look at the stag and hissed at him.

Remus screamed in agony. All I could hear were sick CRACK noises as Remus morphed into a werewolf. It lasted like that for at least 10 minutes, until the screams were replaced with a howl. He had changed.

"_Let's do this,"_ Sirius said determinedly.

"_Come on guys, let's not lose focus,"_ I said as I looked at the other Gryffindors. Tonight was going to be very interesting indeed.

"_Wait, where's Peter gone?"_ Sirius asked. I scanned the room, he had seemed to have disappeared.

"_What the- that little rat made a run for it!"_ I said irritably.

"_You know for a Gryffindor he is such a coward,"_ James said, clearly annoyed.

Our thoughts were interrupted when one of the chairs from the blockade came flying towards James, luckily he ducked out of the way, only to be bombarded with even more chairs.

"_Man, Moony is pissed at you!"_ I shouted as I dodged a table. The barricade didn't seem to be good enough to hold back Remus, bits of it were flying everywhere, I was becoming tired, it was hard to avoid being hit by a wardrobe you know!

"_I don't think he's ever been so angry!"_ Sirius yelled as he narrowly avoided a chessboard.

"_What do you think's wrong with him?"_ James replied.

"_I don't know, but I think he's gotten through the barrier,"_ I said in horror as Remus' head poked through a growing hole in the barricade.

"_Shit. Here we go. Don't let him out guys,"_ Sirius said with a false tone of calm.

"_DYLAN WATCH OUT!"_ James yelled as the piano Remus was sat on earlier came hurtling towards me, I couldn't get out of the way quick enough and the piano knocked me flying. I hit the wall quite hard and it took me a minute or so to get back up. That hurt like hell. I was so going to make Remus suffer for that when he's back to his normal self. I yelped in pain as I picked myself back up, I barely got out of the way in time to dodge another flying object.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked as I got back in front of the door, James and Remus were currently mano-a- mano.

"_Yeah, Moony won't forget that though,"_ I said angrily, trying to hide my limping paw.

Unfortunately Remus turned his attention away from James, who had now received a few nasty looking cuts and he was now charging towards me and Sirius. I was ready for him this time. Remus swung his paw/claw at me, luckily I ducked and swiped at him knocking him back slightly.

"_Nice hit, Dylan,"_ Sirius said as he avoided a blow to his body. Remus was really mad tonight, I couldn't help but wonder why when I took a pretty hard blow to the side of my face.

I yelped in pain, and tried to hide my annoyance at being hit twice, by slashing Remus' face with my claws. The werewolf cried in pain and turned its attention to James. I breathed a sigh of relief and limped back over to the door. This was going to be a long night.

"_Are you sure you're okay Dylan?"_ Sirius asked as he leaped in to help James against Remus. I growled in frustration.

"_Yes."_ I just wanted tonight to be over and done with, I was tired, a lot of me ached and I was sure I was bleeding. Will Remus just go back to being human, please?

The rest of the night seemed to drag. We were battling with Remus for hours, I'd received a few more scratches and I was flung at a few more walls. James and Sirius seemed to get the same treatment, the barrier had been completely dismantled but luckily Remus never escaped the confines of the room.

Remus fell to the floor and roared in pain, it looked like he was changing back. I flinched when I heard a few snaps and cracks as Remus was morphing back into his normal self. I came out of my animagus form and I collapsed to the floor. Wow, the pain really does hit you when you're not a panther anymore. I clutched my side, Remus must have scratched me there pretty bad, I think I might be bleeding.

James and Sirius had changed back too, all of us were breathing heavily. Fighting your friend/werewolf really does take it out of you you know! Sirius was clutching his leg and James was holding his arm. Remus had gotten all of us. Hopefully his injuries won't be too grave, he was still screaming in agony.

"Sirius, Dylan. Are you guys okay?" James gasped out after a few minutes. Of course we weren't alright!

"I think so, although I'll probably have to get my leg amputated," Sirius said dramatically, me and James looked at him and rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered angrily.

"Who, Remus? Come on Dylan, you know he can't control himself," James said as if he was telling me off or something. Jerk, I didn't mean Remus.

"No. Peter," I bit out, wincing slightly. My side and left leg was killing me.

"Oh. Yeah, fair enough," James replied.

"How long do you think it'll take before he's back to normal?" I asked, Remus was still screaming in agony.

"It depends, it usually takes about half an hour. Sometimes a bit longer," James said, gasping between words.

"Bugger really likes to stretch it out doesn't he?" Sirius wheezed, I laughed weakly.

We were sat in silence as we waited for Remus to turn back. More out of anticipation than awkwardness, my side was still killing me, it was beginning to bleed through my cloak.

I lay on my back, I started to feel extremely weak.

"Ow," A muffled voice moaned. I sat bolt upright as I searched for the source of the voice. I winced as my side seared with pain. Sitting up was a bad idea.

"Moony, are you alright mate?" Sirius asked as he looked at the now-human figure sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah," Remus groaned. Thank God it was over.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've been writing it in parts for the last few weeks. I will try my hardest to update when time allows. Until then, PLEASE review and read and.. forgive me! xoxo


	5. Jealous?

AN; I know I haven't updated this for an extortionate amount of time, but the plot wouldn't reveal itself to me. Thankfully after weeks of debate the plot bunny has finally decided to appear. I have already written the next chapter! So here you go without much further ado.

DISCLAIMER; All HP-related epicness belongs to Queen Rowling the plot and OCs are mine.

CHAPTER FIVE; JEALOUS?

We all carried Lupin to the hospital wing, they had a special ward set aside for him seeing as though every month he seemed to nurse a new injury. As wrong as it is, I felt quite proud of the scratch I gave him to the side of his face, but only because he got me back.

"Jeez, Moony doesn't half need to lose some weight," James complained as we walked up the long windy path leading up to the main steps.

"Give us a good workout though, I swear I'm getting a six-pack," Sirius said with a wink in my general direction.

"Lovely," I replied sarcastically.

"I know right. Do you wanna see it?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Too right. Let's just drop our friend on the ground and show us your abs," I replied rolling my eyes. Sirius and I chuckled as James eyes us suspiciously. He really doesn't get our humour sometimes.

"You two are disgusting," James said as we lapsed into silence. Sirius and I chuckled again, James' stern look dissolved into giggles too.

It felt as though it took forever to get Lupin back to the hospital wing, the pain in my side was getting worse, and I was starting to get a really bad headache. Lupin seemed to get heavier and heavier too, it got to the point when I no longer could stay conscious. I passed out.

I woke up with the blinding light of the hospital wing glaring down on me. Bloody hell that's bright, I thought to myself as I shielded myself from the light with my sheets.

"Wakey wakey Dylan!" Sirius said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut it, Black," I growled, throwing my pillow at him.

"Oooh somebody got hit by the wrong werewolf," Sirius said teasingly. I rolled my eyes, you can't stay angry at that mutt for too long. He knows that.

"I will hurt you," I reply, earning a scoff from Sirius.

"Ah, Miss Dylan. Here's your medication," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed me a vial of some rank looking liquid.

"Does it taste as bad as it looks?" I ask, frowning slightly.

"Yes, now drink it," Madam Pomfrey said, rather irritably. I shrugged my shoulders, unstopped the vial and downed it in one. Gah it was disgusting, like old socks and sweat. Gross. It definitely made the pain in my side go away though. Thank Merlin for potions.

"Can I go now?" I asked as I passed the empty vial back to Madam Pomfrey who tutted.

"Well yes I suppose so," she started, looking at me impatiently. "Just make sure she takes it easy, don't want her to faint again now do we?" Madam Pomfrey continued, directing her speech to Sirius who tried to remain interested.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her," Sirius said with a smirk as Remus appeared behind him.

"Oh, alright mate?" Sirius said once he had noticed Remus. Remus smiled at him shyly in recognition. My heart dropped slightly when I saw the scar on the left-side of his face. That was clearly my doing.

"Hey guys. Dylan, are you okay?" Remus asked, his voice full of concern. I scoffed.

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" I replied with another question. He needs to sort out his priorities!

"I tend to recover with my wounds a bit better, I don't have a say in the matter," Remus said with a small smile. Dammit, that boy always knows when to make it awkward.

"I must say mate, your new war wounds are pretty impressive," James said, clapping Remus on the back. Remus flinched and then smiled.

"I guess you've got Richards to thank for that," Sirius said with a wink.

I narrowed my eyes at Sirius and swore at him. He is completely tactless. Remus laughed softly, but I could see him flinch slightly. I knew why, those new scratches looked pretty painful.

"Shall we get some grub then? I'm starving," James asked. We followed him to the hall and sat down at the table. Sirius and James sat next to each other, I was opposite Sirius and Remus was sat opposite James.

"You can't beat a good bit of beans on toast," Sirius said with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes.

"That is such an attractive look Sirius, Godric knows how you get all the girls," I said sarcastically. James and Remus chuckled whilst Sirius lobbed a sausage at me. Thankfully he missed.

"Well it can't be his intelligence, perhaps his roguish good looks?" Remus asked, I looked at him and smirked. See, when Remus didn't have his nose pressed into a book he could be quite funny.

"Good one mate," James said as he high-fived Remus.

"What have we got next lesson then?" I asked after we had all finished our breakfasts.

"Potions," Sirius answered with a pout. Great, another fun-filled lesson with Snape. Don't get me wrong, after admitting I didn't hate him we were able to talk without him biting my head off, but it still didn't stop us from arguing a lot.

"Having fun with Snivelly?" James asked as we got our bags and started walking down to the dungeons.

"I'm going to give you time to reflect on that and come up with an answer yourself," I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough," James said with a bob of his head. That boy really needs to think about what he says sometimes.

"I could see you enjoyed working with that Hufflepuff Remy," I said to Remus as we reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. Remus huffed.

"She is probably the most irritating person on the planet," he replied.

"What? Even more so than our very own Mr Black?" I asked in shock. If there was one thing I enjoyed doing at Hogwarts, it was winding up Sirius. Remus laughed in response before his expression turned serious.

"Even more annoying than Sirius," he replied.

"Wow," I said in surprise. I do not envy Remus at all.

"Hey! I am here you know!" Sirius said in indignation.

"I was rather wishing you wasn't," I replied teasingly. Sirius glowered at me in mock anger before we all burst into laughter.

After being let into the classroom I sat down next to Severus and got out my things.

"Morning Snape," I said as amicably as I could- I was talking to a Slytherin after all.

"Hello," he replied, his voice not as stern as always, which was some sort of surprise. Perhaps today was my lucky day.

"Ready to learn?" I asked as unenthusiastically as possible, swinging my arm for effect.

"When aren't I ready to learn?" Snape replied sarcastically. I looked at him for a second before laughing, even Snape could be funny when he wasn't trying to kill you.

Snape eyed me uneasily before looking down at his parchment.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked, he never usually looked at me like that.

"You laughed, you don't usually laugh at what I say," he muttered.

"That's because you were actually funny for once," I replied with a raised eyebrow. Jeez, who called the humour police?

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully before scribbling down notes. Perhaps they were more jokes to try later, although I very much doubted that.

The rest of the lesson was spent trying to get more out of Snape. He seemed to have shut down after our quick tête-à-tête at the beginning. We were well on the way to a good piece of work.

"I'll see you in Defence Severus," I said as I got up to leave at the end of the lesson. We had been paired up there too. Are the teachers trying to tell us something? Lord I hope not.

The rest of the week seemed to go pretty quickly, thank God. I was sort of the academic type, I did pretty in the lessons but I'd rather be with friends then scribble essays all weekend. Unfortunately, since it was the first week back the teachers decided to laden us with homework, dicks.

So there I was, huddled over a Charms essay in the Gryffindor common room listening to Beth prattle on once again about Sirius. Lily was there too, listening to every word Beth had to say, bless her. Apart from the whole Snape debacle, she was alright. Although she was getting a bit annoying now, seeing as though she wouldn't shut up about Prongsy.

You see, after 6 years of nothing, James had finally asked Lily out. I was happy for the pair of them, but it meant Lily had now become more of a bleeding chatterbox than Queen Chatterbox of Not Knowing When to Shut the Fuck up Land, Beth.

I had just started my concluding paragraph when I heard an ear-shattering squeal. I looked up in annoyance to see two Gryffindor girls, in the same year as me screaming their heads off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ASKED YOU LYNNE!" Squeaked one of the girls. Seriously, some people need to have a volume control switch installed.

"I KNOW DEB, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!"

"YOU AND SIRIUS BLACK, I BET EVERYONE'S WELL JEALOUS!" Woah wait, Sirius? The look on Beth's face was priceless. She looked like she was about to brutally murder Lynne. Looking at her, I could see why Sirius went for Lynne. She was curvy, blonde, intelligence of a shrew, busty as hell and gave that 'cheap hooker' vibe.

"Can you please just shut the fuck up?" I shouted, Beth gave me a look that screamed 'thank you' and looked as though she was about to cry.

"Jealous are we Richards?" Lynne asked in a smug voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd be more jealous of a life-threatening disease than of you," I replied sarcastically. Lily chuckled lightly behind me.

"Then why are you with him all of the time, must be love," Lynne said with an annoying tone. Deb laughed.

"I'm going to explain a concept to you that may very well boggle your pretty little head. It's called being friends with a boy without sleeping with them!" I said as sarcastically as I could. Both Beth and Lily laughed and Lynne's face turned an unattractive shade of beetroot.

Lynne and Deb were obviously both speechless as they opened and closed their mouths like a fish and marched off.

"Thanks Dylan," Beth mumbled before bursting into tears, as annoying as she is sometimes, I felt sorry for her.

Sighing and getting back to my essay, my mind wondered. How would I feel if someone went out with Lupin? I shook my head, realising how ridiculous that thought was. Remus wasn't like that, and since when did I become as petty as Beth?

AN; So that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please read and review to tell me you still love me even though I am horrific at writing regularly! xoxo


End file.
